Vacaciones en la playa
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: no se me ocurrió otro titulo. Alfred y Arthur encontraron a Francis y Matthew "haciendo cosas", por lo que deciden tomarse unas vacaciónes en la playa. Ambos angloparlantes, solos, en unas vacaciones que jamás olvidaran. fail sumary, dedicado a las fans de AZIX PAGUERZ JETADIA. UsUk (usuck) pasen y lean pada ke imglateda me hame equizdedede
1. Chapter 1

Graziaz ha laz marabiyozas pherzonaz k me halludaron khon hideaz para heste famfiq!uno.

Aklarazihones: ba a tener jard maz hadelande ele eme ele.

loz kapituloz zon kortoz XQ llo zoi vien pro i mi caguaiosidad no me de para maz.

no are maz de sinco capituloz.

Usuck i Framada ~ 3

Advertencias: La kawaiiosidad de Alfrep. No se quejen por las faltas de ortografía, o háganlo en reviews .w.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Chapter1:

Esa mañana, el americano no podía creer que lo que vio, era su hermano Matthew, en pleno acto sexual con el francés. Alfred estaba muy disgustado, todavía no podía creer lo que había visto la noche anterior. Como de costumbre, fue por la noche a la habitación de su hermano Matthew, algunas veces hacían cosas un tanto incestuosas. Alfred estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que simple amor fraternal hacia Matthew, pero este aun así, se sentía solo. Al canadiense le dolía que incluso su hermano le ignore. Producto de eso, Matthew empezó a salir a escondidas con Francis, no quería que su hermano se entere, tampoco que Arthur lo sepa, porque a pesar de que Francis y Arthur eran novios, era evidente que su relación iba de mal en peor. No había amor entre ambos europeos.

Alfred se levantó temprano por la mañana, no quería toparse con el francés o darle la cara a su hermano. No quería escuchar sus excusas, aunque se veía venir esto, nunca pesó encontrarlos con las manos en la masa. Conducía por las calles de california, sin encontrar un lugar, un destino. Recordó que la tarde anterior había sido la junta en su país, por lo que aún podría haber alguna nación en el hotel. Necesitaba desquitarse, estaba furioso, ni siquiera se sentía herido, simplemente estaba muy molesto con lo ocurrido. Se acordó de Arthur.

En la última junta, le había parecido al americano, haber visto triste al inglés. Notó un vestigio de soledad en él. Alfred se enfureció mucho más al pensar en el daño que le causaría todo esto a Inglaterra, después de todo, era su amor platónico. No se dio cuenta, cuando ya había llegado al hotel. Se estacionó en la sección que decía "reservado para naciones" y se quedó ahí en silencio, pensando en cómo solucionar ese problema, mientras intentaba calmar su ira.

* * *

Arthur estaba triste después de lo que había pasado. Como de costumbre, llegó puntual a la junta, incluso un poco antes de que esta comenzara. A pesar de estar en una relación con Francis, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no se fijaba tanto en él como cuando comenzaron a salir, discutían demasiado. Arthur estaba deprimido, sentía que todo lo que hacía para enamorar a Francis no servía, pero el golpe emocional se lo llevó minutos antes de la reunión, buscaba a Francis para darle aunque sea un beso. No se besaban hace más de una semana. Arthur preguntó por el francés, le respondieron que estaba en el tercer piso, cerca de los baños, entró silenciosamente al baño de hombres a buscarlo, pero lo encontró en el último baño teniendo relaciones con Matthew. Retrocedió lentamente, una vez habiendo salido del baño, se echó a correr lo más lejos posible. Guardó sus lágrimas, la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar. Fingió mientras esta se llevaba a cabo. Lo mismo de siempre, discusiones, Alfred, quien lideraba la junta, solo estaba hablando disparates fantasiosos sobre héroes salvando el mundo. Estaban en territorio norteamericano después de todo.

Terminó la reunión, y Arthur fue el primero en desaparecer. Se fue al hotel, no quería volver a casa. Todo en su casa le recordaba a Francis. Condujo hasta el hotel, estacionó su coche, subió hasta su cuarto y lanzó sus carpetas sobre un escritorio, se enrolló con una manta y se quedó dormido. Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con la llamada de uno de sus superiores, que le dijo que se tomara una semana de vacaciones. Arthur lo que menos quería eran vacaciones, él quería trabajar para distraerse y olvidarlo todo. Su jefe le dijo que se las tomara, ya que según los registros, hace más de setenta años que no descansaba.

Arthur bajó a caminar por los jardines del hotel. Era muy bonito para ser americano. Pensó en Alfred, en los últimos años, se sentía fuertemente atraído al americano, pero temía que este no le correspondiese por asuntos del pasado, o simplemente porque no lo viera de la misma manera que Arthur lo había comenzado a ver. Mientras paseaba por el estacionamiento, divisó un auto que le era familiar. Se acercó lentamente para ver si se trataba de quien él pensaba, y efectivamente, era el carro del norteamericano.

Se encontraron, cruzaron sus miradas. Una de ella, ojos azules, llenos de furia y dolor. La otra, ojos verdes, llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento. Ninguno pudo ver más allá de su propio dolor. Alfred le invitó al inglés a entrar al coche. Charlaron un rato de temas in importancia, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido con Francis y el canadiense. De pronto, comenzaron a planear un viaje a la playa, ya que salió el tema de conversación de que Arthur estaba de vacaciones. Alfred insistió que fuesen a la playa de inmediato, Arthur no quería, pero como estaba molesto y triste a la vez por la traición de Francis, fue por sus maletas, las cuales estaban intactas, devolvió la llave al hotel, y se subió al Auto de Alfred.

* * *

Lo dejo hasta aquí, intentaré actualizar pronto, cualquier cosa, espero sus reviews ^w^

Nos olemos luego...

- Alfrep Llonz


	2. Chapter 2

oLA HOTDA BEZ!HUNO!MUSHOS SIKNOZ DHE ESCLAMAZIOM

traigo hel capitulo doz .w. dhe laz bacasiomes hen la plalla w

facq llea Imglateda me hama hen hezte ficq!

gueno, no are maz de simco kapituloz, azi ke dizfrutem ele eme ele

* * *

chapter 2:

Llegaron a la gran casa que Alfred tenía en la costa, solo les tomo una hora quince en llegar. Al entrar, Alfred cargó las maletas del inglés hasta el cuarto más lujoso de su enorme casa; el de cama para dos personas. Arthur se molestó, ya que quería dormir en una habitación solo, y era porque tenía miedo de volverse a enamorar, y no podía negar que sentía algo por el americano de mechoncito rebelde. La casa era hermosa, prácticamente una mansión de verano. Alfred tenía mucha ropa en la casa, así que no necesitó llevar equipaje. Una vez que ordenaron un poco, Jones logró convencer al inglés de bajar un rato a la playa, y tras un largo rato de suplicas, logró que accediera, pero ese le puso como condición ir a una playa privada.

Alfred recordó dos cosas, lo primero, que a la bajada de su mansión, había un pedacito de playa a la que nadie iba, lo otro que recordó, que una señora que trabaja como ama de llaves y vive en el balneario le había dicho años atrás "cuando me necesite señor América, solo llámeme" , por lo que Alfred esperó que el Inglés estuviese en el baño cambiándose ropa, para llamar a la señora y pedirle que por favor fuera a la casa, limpiara un poco, "adornara románticamente el cuarto matrimonial" y que "preparara una exquisita y exótica cena para dos" La señora aceptó encantada, ya que le tenía mucho cariño a Alfred y a su hermano Matthew.

Cuando Arthur salió del baño, lucia realmente hermoso. Su torso delgado, sin bronceado y desnudo, provocó un sonrojo en el chico de lentes. Alfred le dijo que lo esperara en el auto mientras él se cambiaba. Arthur se pasó la toalla de playa por la espalda y se fue a leer al auto mientras esperaba a Jones. Había alcanzado a leer tres hojas y media, cuando Alfred se subió al auto, esta vez fue el inglés quien se sonrojó al encontrarse con el torso desnudo del estadounidense, quien a pesar de tener su piel ligeramente bronceada, se veía hermoso, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y no eran muy abundantes. Estaba mucho más delgado y con mayor masa muscular que la última vez que le había visto quitarse la playera. Arthur desvió la mirada y cerró su libro.

No era mucho lo que había que recorrer en auto, ya que era solo dar la vuelta y bajar la colina. La playa vacía a la que irían, era justamente la que estaba bajo la casa, y que se veía desde la habitación. Una vez que llegaron, Alfred tendió dos toallas sobre la arena y colocó la sombrilla, de manera que Arthur pueda leer su libro bajo la sombra, como este se lo había pedido. Alfred jugó en el mar, igual que un niño pequeño, luego hizo un castillo de arena, se aburrió y se tiró mojado y embarrado al lado de Arthur, este ya casi terminaba su libro, cuando Alfred comenzó a tirarle del brazo para llevarlo al agua, pero el inglés le regaño, y le dijo que no saldría de ahí hasta no colocarse bloqueador solar. A Alfred le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y del bolsito que estaba junto a la sombrilla, sacó un frasco pequeño que tenía la etiqueta de un sol con lentes de sol. Sun protect factor 30, leyó el norteamericano, y sin pedirle permiso, puso un poco en su mano y comenzó a esparcirlo por la espalda del inglés.

Arthur no opuso resistencia alguna; le gustaba… le gustaba sentir la cálida mano de Alfred deslizar el frio liquido por su espalda, suavemente, cubriendo por completo, esparciendo el bloqueador solar, masajeando sutilmente. Alfred por su parte, deslizaba con delicadeza y lentitud los dedos untados con esta crema por la espalda del inglés disfrutando el roce con la suave y lisa piel del muchacho de ojos verdes. Una vez que terminó de esparcir el líquido por la espalda de Arthur, Alfred retiró las manos, pero rápidamente el británico le agarró las manos untadas con el bloqueador, y las atrajo hasta su pecho. Las manos de Arthur sobre las de Alfred, comenzaron a masajear el pecho del inglés. Alfred lo hacía delicadamente, como si temiera lastimarle, mientras que Arthur luchaba por no soltar algún gemido. Arthur quitó sus manos, y se dejaba tocar por el menor, quien pasaba lentamente sus manos por todo el torso delantero del inglés, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, y cerraba sus ojos, depositando cortos besos en el cuello de Arthur.

Luego de un largo rato de caricias, ya se había acabado el bloqueador de las manos de Alfred, poco les importó, el juego de besos en el cuello y caricias continuó, ambos estaban en su mundo, disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro. Alfred bajó sus besos hasta la espalda de su compañero, mientras este sentía como las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba Alfred iban quemando ligeramente su piel, Arthur volteó levemente el rostro, quería ver a Alfred, no alcanzó a abrir sus ojos, cuando el americano le sorprendió con un apasionado beso, el que Arthur correspondió. El beso era largo, delicado pero muy intenso, ambos jugaban con sus labios, entreabriendo sus bocas y sintiendo el sabor del otro. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos estaban completamente excitados, no pudieron resistir para besarse nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue mucho más largo, inclusive Alfred introdujo su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad bucal de Arthur, explorando suavemente, encontrándose con la lengua del inglés y enredando ambas lenguas, en una apasionada guerra que Alfred ganaba.

Alfred bajó su mano, deslizando levemente el traje de baño del británico, este le detuvo la mano, y se separó al instante del norteamericano, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose con una toalla. Le dijo entre lágrimas, que no estaba emocionalmente listo como para sufrir otra decepción. Alfred agachó la cabeza, Arthur tomó algunas cosas y sin importarle, subió caminándola larga y empinada vuelta que conducía a la casa. Alfred levantó la mirada una vez que notó que la presencia del otro ya no estaba. Vio cómo se ponía el sol, empezaba a oscurecer. Esperó un poco, en silenció. Tocó con los dedos sus labios y se sonrojó. Recordó todo. De verdad estaba enamorado de Arthur, y no permitiría que nadie le haga daño, mucho menos él mismo. Se puso de pie, recogió el resto de las cosas y las puso en el asiento trasero de su coche deportivo. Se quitó la arena de los pies, para colocarse las zapatillas y poder subir conduciendo.

Mientras subía en auto la colina pavimentada que había que rodear para llegar a su casa de playa, solo pensaba en Arthur, ya no le importaba todo lo mal que le había hecho sentir el ver a su hermano teniendo sexo con Francis, porque sabía perfectamente que Arthur estaba mucho más dolido, fue cuando comprendió que por mucho que amara a Arthur, tenía que darle su espacio. Él estaba sufriendo mucho con todo esto y lo que era peor… el recuerdo de su pasado lo hacía sufrir aún más. Como hubiese deseado viajar en el tiempo, al momento de la independencia, haberle abrazado cuando el mayor estaba en el suelo, derrotado, llorando bajo la lluvia. Ahora lo comprendía. Arthur estaba cansado de sufrir. Alfred se dispuso, con un buen héroe una misión; acabar con el sufrimiento de Iggy y cambiar esa tristeza por felicidad y todo ese dolor por amor.

* * *

muajaja zoi tham malo ke no le puze hel seczo todabpia w

ezpedo averlo exo vien y ke lez halla guztado *w*

ezpedo kon hanciaz zus rebiewz pliz ... pada ke imglateda me hame ( zi no dejam, imglateda no me hamara i ze ba a hir a zu kaza caguai )

me dezpido ... i komo zienpre digo :

**_nos olemos luego c:_**

- Alfrep Llonz.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, me he dado el tiempo para poder actualizar este fic de capitulos cortitos ele eme lele... lla penzarok ke lo havia avamdonado xD

gueno, aora rrezhulta ke lla li zubi, puedem leherlo c:

* * *

Chapter 3:

Arthur intentaba contener sus lágrimas, entró a la casa y tiró la toalla, la canasta y su ropa llena de arena sobre un sofá, fue corriendo a la cocina para ir por algo de comer, pero al pasar por el comedor, le llamó la atención que la puerta hacia la terraza estuviese abierta y hubiese en el piso un caminito con pétalos de rosa, el cual decidió seguir, sólo por curiosidad. A llegar a la terraza, vio muchas velas rojas, una mesa para dos personas, con una elegante comida, dos velas con cintita elegante y de fondo la luna llena posada sobre el maro. Era hermoso. Arthur no podía creerlo, sobre la misma llegó Alfred, parándose detrás de Arthur, pero manteniendo la distancia, le dijo "sorpresa". Arthur se volteó y abrazó suavemente al americano, quien luego de separase del abrazo, tomó la mano del inglés y le invitó a tomar asiento.

Ambos cenaron es silencio, mas no era un silencio incómodo, sino de esos silencios en los que las palabras están de más. Una vez terminada la comida, Arthur comenzó a sentir calor, miraba lascivamente a Alfred, quien se sorprendió mucho. El americano llamó a la señora que había preparado todo, mientras Arthur estaba distraído mirando la luna, el de anteojos le preguntó a la mujer:

-¿por qué Arthur actúa así?

a lo que la mujer, un poco nerviosa y asustada, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y dijo:

-Lo siento mucho señor Jones…. Fue mi error. ¿Recuerda el frasco de afrodisiacos en polvo que compró hace tres veranos por una apuesta?

-No me dirá que….

-Efectivamente señor Jones, usted olvidó el frasco en la cocina, y como ya estoy vieja, seguramente lo confundí con el salero.

-Pero esto es terrible, el salero es color carmesí, y el frasco es color coral. Retírese, no la quiero ver hasta mañana.

La señora se fue a dormir a su habitación, mientras Alfred pensaba una solución. No quería dañar a Arthur, y aunque en el fondo moría por estar con él, no quería que fuese de esta manera. No podía negar que en las reuniones, fantaseaba de mil maneras con el inglés, se sentía a veces un depravado, incluso se avergonzaba de sí mismo. No podía negar que era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar sus fantasías con Arthur pero… no es lo mismo enamorarle por su cuenta, que usar trampa. Aunque tampoco fue su culpa.

El inglés se levantó de su silla, se acercó al americano y ronroneándole en el oído, le pidió que fueran la cama. Alfred, estaba rígido y sonrojado, no reaccionó hasta que el inglés tomó su mano. Alfred decidió seguir sus impulsos y sacarle partido a la situación, eso es lo que haría un héroe, o lo que Alfred en ese minuto pensaba que haría un héroe. Ambos caminaron tomados de las manos, hasta que el inglés notó el camino de pétalos de rosa en el piso, que subían la escalera y conducían a la habitación de la cama matrimonial. Al abrir la puerta, notaron que estaba lleno de velas rojas y pequeñas, pétalos de rosas, la cama se sentía suave, Alfred se sentó sobre esta, Arthur se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente.

El americano de repente se puso triste, recordó lo que vio la noche anterior, a su mente le azotó el recuerdo de Francis haciéndolo con Matthew, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, los héroes no lloran, se repetía interiormente, pero aun así, esta vez el héroe dejó caer sus lágrimas. Arthur detuvo sus besos. Notó que Alfred estaba llorando, su corazón le golpeó fuertemente al ver al americano derramando dichas lágrimas. Le abrazó dulcemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Arthur a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de afrodisiacos, sus sentimientos los tenia claros. La verdad estaba herido por lo que vio en el baño, pero le dolía mucho más, ver llorar a Alfred. Arthur siempre había visto en el americano fortaleza, y el ver esta faceta de tristeza, le dolía mucho.

Arthur secó las lágrimas del americano y susurró en el oído de este: no tengas pena, estoy aquí, para ti. Alfred intentó hacer un lado ese amargo recuerdo, para sentir los dulces y suaves labios del inglés. Ambos comenzaron su juego de besos, luego el ojiazul bajó besando el cuello del británico, este le detuvo para quitarse la playera que llevaba puesta, después de eso, Alfred siguió besando y chupeteando, ahora con mayor libertad por todo el cuello y el pecho de Arthur, se puso a jugar con sus tetillas, que estaban bien paraditas y rojas. El americano manoseaba y lamia, mientras el inglés gemía y gritaba, le dolió cuando Alfred mordió uno de sus pezones, pero le gustaba mucho. Estaba excitado, así que se quitó el pantalón y se tiró sobre la cama, aprovechando que producto del grito, Alfred se detuvo por un instante. El estadounidense se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se quitó la playera, luego volteó hacia la cama, para encontrarse con un Arthur completamente desnudo, sonrojado y encendido, que le llamaba a penetrarlo y acariciarlo con la mirada. Alfred se lanzó sobre Arthur, este abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y levantaba su cadera, pidiendo atención es sus partes bajas. Alfred tomó suavemente a Arthur por las muñecas, atrayéndolo, tomó sus caderas y las levantó, apoyando las piernas del inglés sobre los hombros del americano.

Alfred estiró su mano derecha hasta la boca de Arthur, quien lamió los dedos tímidamente. Posterior a eso, introdujo el dedo índice en el interior de Arthur, quien gemía al sentirse obstruido. Luego de acostumbrarse a la incomodidad, Alfred introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijeras. Pasados unos minutos, Arthur le dijo al americano que estaba listo. Entonces este retiró sus dedos y se posicionó con su miembro erecto en la entrada del inglés. Tomó las manos de Arthur, entrelazando sus dedos y luego comenzó la intromisión.

Arthur gritó de dolor al ser penetrado, El miembro de Alfred era demasiado grueso y hace ya varios años que no hacía este tipo de cosas. A su vez, el norteamericano gritó fuertemente al sentir la estreches del inglés. Se movió lentamente, procurando no dañar a Arthur, aunque este le decía que no se detenga, entre gemidos y jadeos con un tono lujurioso y lascivo, que al ser escuchado por Alfred, le impidió detenerse, por lo que aumentó la intensidad del vaivén, y de a poco también la velocidad. Arthur se aferraba a las caderas de Alfred para sentir aún más el ardor que a la vez le provocaba placer, olvidándose de todo lo malo que en algún pasado pudo haber sentido, dejándose llevar el aquel ritmo improvisadamente perfecto que llevaban con Alfred. El americano tomó suavemente a Arthur or la espalda, profundizando más en su interior, y acercándose a su rostro, para callar aquellos adoloridos gritos con besos, y limpiar sus lágrimas.

Arthur se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de Alfred, abrazándole mientras el americano se reclinaba sobre la cama, sin romper el abrazo, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, al igual que Arthur. Ambos estaban recostados y abrazados, El americano sobre el Británico. Ambos sonreían hasta que, a un mismo tiempo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, corriéndose Alfred en el interior de Arthur, quien se corrió sombre el estómago de ambos. Luego, ambos se abrazaron. Alfred abrió la cama lentamente, metiéndose y cubriendo a Arthur, quien aún estaba adolorido y cansado. Una vez que estaban acostados, Ambos lograron conciliar el sueño, abrazados el uno en el otro.

* * *

gueno, lla me kedam doz kapituloz para ke ze termyne (vaya que cuesta escribir así XD) azi ke aora me ire a ezcrybir hel kapytulo fynal .w.  
Ezpero zuz kariñozoz reviewz, ke hezten byen c:

NOZ OLEMOS LUEGO C:

-Alfrep Llonz.


End file.
